


To the Rescue

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Awk, Fluffy Ending, Kidnapped, Rescue, Slight torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:25:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas usually keeps you company while your brothers go on hunts, but this time he is needed. He doesn't like leaving you behind, but you force him. But then you are kidnapped, and he has to come to your rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ever since you've met the awkward friend of your brothers, you had what most would consider a crush on him. However, he was an angel, and you knew angels didn't partake in romantic relationships. So instead you stared at him when no one else was watching, your heart fluttering when he would give you a special glance, or take time out to talk specifically to you.

Your brothers were Sam and Dean Winchester, who spent their lives hunting monsters. You helped on occasion, but most of the time you were left behind to take care of the bunker, or help with research. You didn't mind that much, you had never been a part of this life until the Winchesters had accidentally stumbled on you years ago. A monster was after revenge against their father, and you and your mom had been caught up in the middle of it. Sam and Dean had been able to save you, but your Mom hadn't made it. Along the way they had found out who your father was, and offered you a chance to live with them, which you gladly accepted.

When they went on their hunts, they would send their friend Castiel to check on you, and you always looked forward to those times, because then you had Cas all to yourself. He would usually show up a day or so after your brothers had left, and he would stay for at least an hour each day, spending time with you, making sure you had everything you needed. 

This time though, Sam and Dean needed him to go on a hunt with them, something about a rogue angel on a killing spree. So you wouldn't have your companion dropping in to check on you, and the thought depressed you immensely. 

"Are you sure you want me to go? I usually check up on Y/N while you guys hunt." You heard Cas ask from across the library room. You were currently cuddled into one of the leather seats,  a blanket covering your lap as you read one of your favorite stories. 

"Yeah Cas buddy, we need you. We aren't sure about this case, and having you on board will make it a lot easier." Dean replied, throwing his duffle bag over his shoulder. "When you're ready meet us in the garage." Dean said before nodding your way. "Later brat."

You waved, and watched as your older brother left the room, but Cas stayed behind. He was standing there, staring at you, his eyes squinted, hiding the deep blue they usually were. Before you could ask what was wrong, he strode over to you, and you stared up at him, curious as to what he wanted. 

"Are you sure it's okay for me to go?" He asked, his voice deep and rough. You loved the sound of his voice. "I usually check up on you, but this hunt will make it impossible. I don't like it."

You were appreciative of the Angel's concern, but you didn't want him worrying about you while on a hunt. "Cas, it's fine. Go on the hunt and I will be okay. I'm just gonna go on a supply run, then laze around here."

"Please be careful on your supply run. Maybe you should skip it." Cas warned, before turning and leaving to join your brothers.

About an hour after they had left, you finally talked yourself into getting up and doing the supply run. It was never your favorite thing, but it had to be done. Sam had drank all the coffee, and the food in the fridge was turning into a science experiment. Grabbing your coat, you walked to the garage, where your own ride was waiting. It wasn't a fancy car, nothing like Dean's Baby, but it ran well and that's all that mattered. 

Aiming it towards town, you mentally started a check list of items that were needed, reminding yourself that you needed to add to your secret stash of chocolate. Pulling into the parking lot, your mind was busy with different dinner ideas, and you didn't pay any attention to the faces around you.

Grabbing a cart, you started meandering through the aisles, finding items and throwing them in the cart, humming a classic rock song as you went. The store was fairly empty, only a couple of senior citizens were shopping on the far side. You did notice the man behind you, he was currently looking at the juice, but kept giving you odd glances, and you felt uncomfortable. 

Thinking you were just being silly, you quickly left the aisle and turned to the next one, grabbing fresh bread and some muffins for breakfast when you noticed he had followed you. Deciding you had enough, and that you would come back later for whatever else you needed, you started pushing your cart to the front, but he zapped in front of you.

"Aren't you the sister of the Winchesters? " The balding man asked, his dark, brown eyes looking you up and down. "That means your Castiel's little pet."

"Listening, I don't want any trouble, just let me go, and you won't get hurt." You warned, but inside you knew you were bluffing. You only had your little knife with you, and you were pretty sure these were angels. Your knife would just piss them off.

"Well you see, that's exactly what we want." He told you, before nodding behind you, and you felt two pairs of hands wrap around your arms, before you were transported out of the store. 

Once your head stopped spinning, you looked around, noticing you were now in an old, motel room, one that looked abandoned. The walls were peeling, the matresses thrown to the floor, and the lights overheard cracked and hanging crookedly. The ring leader of the Angel's grabbed the only non broken chair, and the two holding you pushed you down in it, before wrapping rope around your wrists and ankles.

"How did you even know who I was?" You asked, since you never really went on hunts with either your brothers or Cas.

"We've been following Cas, trying to figure out a way to bring him to us. It was then we noticed he always came to visit you while your brothers were away." Baldy told you, while he stood in front of you, twirling his angel blade through his fingers.

"You haven't been trailing him that well." You remark. "Because he went on the hunt with my brothers this time. He won't be coming to check up on me."

He snapped his fingers, and the two angels behind you zapped out of the room, probably on their way to check out the information you had just provided them. You tested your bonds, but they had done a great job of tying them, and you knew there was no way you could get out.

"What do you even want with Cas anyways?" You asked, trying to buy yourself some time until you could figure out an escape plan.

Baldy came forward, touching the tip of the Angel blade to your cheek. "Cas killed someone very important to me. And he has single handedly ruined heaven for all angels. I knew Hannah believed in him, but she's gone, and now there is chaos."

"You know it wasn't entirely his fault right? He was trying to do good, it was that dick Metatron!" You yelled, which seemed to tick the man off, because next thing you knew, he was slicing the blade down your cheek.

Screaming out in pain only seemed to spur the Angel on, and soon you had multiple cuts all over your body. He had the blade posed over your thigh, about ready to stab it into your leg when his two lackeys came back.

"Sir, she's right. He's helping her brothers hunt down a rogue angel." The woman who stepped out from behind you said, glancing nervously down at you, her eyes widening when she saw the blood.

"What should we do?" Baldy asked, before reaching down and pulling your phone from your pocket. Smiling, he pressed the screen, before showing it to you. He was calling your older brother Dean.


	2. Part 2

In a small way you wished your brother wouldn't pick up the call, you didn't want them to find out that you had been captured, and you also didn't want them coming to try and rescue you. You knew they could handle themselves, but if they even got a cut on them because you had been careless, you would feel horrible. 

The Angel put your phone on speaker, and you heard it ring once, twice, and then a deep voice answered. "Y/N? What's up? We haven't been gone that long. Just got to our hotel."

Before you could answer, a gag was pulled over your mouth, rendering you speechless. 

"Y/N's a little tied up right now." Baldy told Dean.

"Who the hell is this? What have you done with Y/N?" Dean asked, going automatically into hunter mode.

"It's an acquaintance of that stupid angel friend of yours. Is he with you?" 

You waited a moment, and then Castiel's voice came across the line, and you knew your brother had put the phone on speaker. "Who is this? Let Y/N go!" 

"Castiel, you should know who this is. After all, you killed my partner." Baldy told him, standing closer to you, running the blade down your face, not deep enough to draw blood.

"Ezariah? You knew that was on Hannah's orders. She was a rogue angel who refused to go back to heaven."

"Well, it doesn't matter. You took something from me, I will take something from you. Say goodbye Y/N." Ezariah said, before using the blade to pull down your gag.

"Don't worry about me guys. I love you, all of you." You said, before Ezariah slashed the blade down, straight into your thigh. The pain was immense, and you couldn't hold back the moan. You could hear your brothers, and Castiel's voice through the phone, but you were too busy concentrating on the pain radiating through your body to hear what they were saying.

"I've changed my mind. Instead of killing her, I'm going to make her my personal pin cushion." Ezariah promised, before pulling the knife out of your leg.

"Y/N, hold on I'm coming!" You vaguely heard Cas yell, before Ezariah cut the call.

"I hope he does." Ezariah murmured in your ear, before tossing the phone behind him. "And let's make sure you look nice and pretty for him." With that he took the knife and cut away your top, pressing the blade against your stomach. Pressing deep he began to carve. Soon the pain and blood loss was becoming too much, you could hardly hold your head up. Ezariah noticed, and grabbing your hair, he yanked your head back, the knife pressed at your neck.

"Ezariah stop!" A familiar voice ordered, and you could see Cas standing over the body of Ezariah's two henchmen. While he had been busy with you, Cas had been able to sneak in and take care of them.

Ezariah moved behind you, the blade still against your neck. "I'm glad you made it Castiel. Now you can watch her die."

"Why her?" Cas asked, his eyes suspiciously blank as he stared at Ezariah. "She means nothing to me, I just babysit her to appease her brothers."

You choked back a sob, but neither angel noticed. You had always wondered if that had been the reason, but you had always hoped it had been because he cared for you. But now you knew the truth, and it hurt, almost worse than the cuts covering your body.

"Well if you don't care for her, then you won't mind if I do this." Ezariah said, before pushing the blade into your shoulder, the pain radiating through your entire body. 

"No, I do mind." Cas said, before throwing his angel blade. You closed your eyes, hoping it wouldn't miss and hit you. You heard a sickening thud, before the grip on the blade in your shoulder lessened, and the body behind you fell to the floor.

In an instant, Cas was by your side, checking you over for injuries. "Y/N, I'm so sorry." He mumbled. 

"Just take me home." You whispered tiredly, ready to go home and nurse your wounds in private. 

"Of course." He replied, before cutting the ropes and gathering you in his arms. It was nice, being held by the angel, but quickly his words came crashing down on you, and you stiffened, the hurt returning. 

Within seconds you were now back in the bunker. "Where are my brothers?" You asked.

"They will return shortly. Our plan was for me to rescue you, then we would all meet back here." Cas replied, carrying you down to your room. Gently placing you on the bed, he stood awkwardly beside it. "I wish I could heal you, but my grace is weak, and it took all I could muster to get there, and bring you back." 

"It's okay. I can sew myself up. Can you bring me the first aid kit from the bathroom?" You asked, your voice surprisingly calm.

Cas did as you asked, and once again stood there awkwardly, watching as you brought out the alcohol, needle and floss. "Cas, it's okay. You don't have to stay." 

"No, I want to. It's my fault you were hurt." Cas said, gently sitting dosn at the edge of the bed, watching as you started stitching up the wound in your leg.

"It's alright Cas. They just didn't realize I didn't mean that much to you." You said, muttering the last bit under your breath. His hearing was strong though, and he heard the last part.

"Why do you say that?" He said, tilting his head in that adorable way that you love. 

"Because you told him you didn't care about me. That you baby sat me because of my brothers." You replied angrily, pulling too hard on the floss, making you moan in pain.

Cas stopped you, placing his hand on yours. You looked up at him with tears in your eyes. "It's alright Cas. It was just a stupid crush. Why would you like a screw up like me anyways." You said, a tear escaping.

He wiped it away. "Listen, I do care about you. I just said that, hoping he would let you go. But it didn't work, and now I realize I hurt you just as much as he did." Cas said softly, his hand still where he had wiped away the tear. "I'm knew to these feelings, but I do know that I care for you, more than I care about anyone else. Knowing he had you, seeing how hurt you were. It was horrible, and I wanted to kill him for even touching you."

Your pain forgotten, hope blooming in its place, you stared into his sapphire blue eyes. "Really Cas? You're not just saying this to make me feel better are you?" 

He shook his head, a smile covering his face. "No, but is it working anyways? I've always liked you, I just wasn't sure how you felt about me, until I heard you on the phone. Was it true when you said you loved all of us?" He asked, and you could tell your awkward Angel was nervous. 

"I've always loved you." You stated, before leaning in and placing a chaste kiss on his lips. It was then your two brothers crashed into your room, each yelling your name.

They stopped in shock at the sight in front of them. "Dude, you couldn't even heal her before you assaulted her!" Dean yelled.

"Dean it's okay. I assaulted him." You replied, blushing. 

"And I'm too worn out to heal her, it wouldn't work." Cas explained, and Sam came forward, sitting on the other side.

"Here, let me finish." He said, taking the needle from you. Cas stayed put, holding your hand in support, while Dean left to find you some whiskey to help soothe the pain. Neither of your brothers seemed surprised that you and Cas were together now, and you were relieved that everything had worked out. You just hope that next time it wouldn't take kidnapping for the words to be said.


End file.
